Chemical Attraction or How Harry Deduced He Was Ga
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Harry likes girls, at least he thinks he does. But for some reason, his body doesn't.


**Title:** Chemical Attraction or How Harry Deduced He Was Gay

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (implied), Harry/Ginny (implied), Harry/Cho (implied), Severus/Poppy (implied), Ron/Hermione (mentioned)

**Summary:** Harry likes girls, at least he thinks he does. But for some reason, his body doesn't.

**Rating:** A Hard R

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco, et al, are not mine. That nice British lady gets all the money. I'm just having fun.

**Warnings: **implied sexual m/m encounter, implied het

**Author's Note:** For my HPFanfic10x10 table prompt: _delirium_. This plot bunny was slightly insane.

_

* * *

_

Harry was delirious. Or demented. He wasn't sure which yet.

_When has my life been anything but normal?_ He asked himself.

- - -

He remembered the exact date and time it happened, when his life became what it is today. Oh it was nothing as simple as Voldemort killing his parents or finding out he was a real wizard. This was so completely strange that he still had a hard time believing it sometimes.

It was a Hogsmead weekend in May of his 7th year of school. He had been walking with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, talking about how nice a day it was and basically enjoying the fact that he was happy because Voldemort had finally kicked the bucket, and not by Harry's hand as mentioned by the prophecy.

Oh no...old Tommy boy had croaked from the first orgasm he'd ever had in over twenty years, falling dead at the moment he came, right on top of one Bella Lestrange. The Aurors who had found her had a good laugh at that one.

So Harry was in a really good mood, when _it_ happened. Hermione and Ron had fallen behind so they could be a couple, leaving Harry alone with Ginny. Ginny, feeling a bit romantic, tried to take Harry's hand in hers.

The minute their skin touched, Harry's vision flashed orange, before he fell to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching the hand Ginny had touched as if it was on fire.

Professor Snape, the teacher escort for the day, scooped him up and quickly took him back to the castle.

By the time he got to the infirmary, Harry's left arm from hand to shoulder was swollen red and blistery hot.

Poppy gave him a sleeping and pain potion before casting some diagnostic spells.

"That's strange." she mumbled, completely forgetting Severus was in the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Seems Mr Potter has had an allergic reaction to something. What was he doing?"

"Going to Hogsmead with his friends." Severus shrugged.

"He didn't come into contact with any odd plants or animals?"

"No. They were walking the path to Hogsmead as they do every weekend."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I was walking right behind them the whole time. I think I would have seen if Potter had deviated from the norm." he scowled.

"All right. Calm down, Severus. Goodness. I wasn't accusing you of lying."

"Sounded like you were." he muttered, petulant.

"So what did he touch?"

"The younger Miss Weasley was holding his hand just before he succumbed to whatever this is."

"Can you get her for me? Maybe she would know."

"I'm not a bloody house elf, woman!" he ranted.

"Severus Snape, don't make me switch you!" she scowled, darkly. Severus quailed under her gaze. She was the only woman, besides his father, who could make him feel ten years old again. He moved to her side and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my sweet."

"Much better. Now do as your told or no supper for you tonight." she smiled, letting him know his earlier outburst was forgiven.

He returned a short time later with Ginny. She was wringing her hands, scared and nervous.

"Miss Weasley, I need to know what kind of beauty products you use." Poppy stated when they were all seated in her office.

"Same ones I've been using since I...uh...reached my maturity." she mumbled, her face red. Severus rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Poppy when she glared in his direction.

"I need specifics, dear." Poppy said gently.

"Um. Hair freshening charms, scent charms, some lotions my mum made for me."

"Do you use anything on your hands?"

"No."

"Hmm." Poppy sat back and began to think. A light seemed to go on in her eyes and she got to her feet. "Come with me."

She led the way to a sleeping Harry's bedside, pulling out her wand.

"I'm going to remove the charms and lotions and other lingering beauty magics from you, dear. I want to test something."

"All right." Ginny nodded. Poppy waved her wand and Ginny felt a rush of magic flow across her body and between her legs. She started at the odd sensation that left her with.

"Now I want you to touch Harry's other hand with just your index finger."

Ginny frowned at the strange request but did as she was asked. The minute her finger touched Harry's skin, it began to smoke and blister and Harry became restless in his potion-induced sleep. The longer she held her finger to his skin, the more restless he became until he began to whimper.

"That's enough, dear." Poppy stated, casting a soothing charm across Harry's skin. He calmed down and relaxed back into his sleep.

"What was that?" Ginny gaped.

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes!" Poppy exclaimed.

"As usual, Mr Potter defies the norm." Severus muttered. He looked at the wide-eyed girl on the other side of the bed. "It seems, Miss Weasley, that Mr Potter is highly allergic...to girls."

"Well, fuck." was all Ginny could say to that.

- - -

It took Harry some time to accept that fact. He had tried dating other girls, including Cho Chang again, and as before with Ginny, whenever one of them touched him in any way romantic or sexual, he would break out in a horrific rash. He was getting tired of going to Madame Pomfrey three or four times a week to treat the blisters and burnt skin.

After one such excursion, he returned to Gryffindor Tower and flopped down on the couch in a huff. Across from him, Hermione was reading a thick tome on Ancient Runes.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, distracted.

"I think I'm gay."

Her head snapped up and her sharp gaze pinned him to his seat.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, setting aside her book.

"I'm allergic to girls. What's left?"

"That's not what I meant, Harry."

"Pretend I'm stupid." he snapped.

"Getting angry at me is not going to help you." she answered calmly. He snorted. "Talk to me, Harry." She sat beside him and surprised him by taking his hand. Nothing happened.

"How come you can touch me and no other girl can?"

"Because I don't have a romantic or sexual interest in you." she smiled.

"That's good to know." Ron laughed, coming up behind them. He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Hermione on the head before sitting on the floor at their feet. Hermione blushed before turning back to her friend.

"All kidding aside, why do you feel you're gay?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"Have you thought about other boys in a sexual way?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him sharply, hardly believing he had asked.

"Well...maybe." he admitted in a soft voice.

"Like who?" Hermione wondered.

"Well..Ron for a very, very, very brief moment of insanity. His arse looks good in Quidditch leathers." Harry's face reddened in embarassment that he freely admitted that. But he wanted no more secrets between him and his friends. Ron stared at him a full minute before breaking out into laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ron grinned. "Who else?"

"Cedric before he died." Harry whispered. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze.

"What about Malfoy?" Ron tossed out. Harry's head whipped around so fast Hermione heard a muscle pop and winced. Ron got a perverse satisfaction out of seeing Harry flounder about like a fish. But he had some suspicions of his own about his life-long friend and he wanted Harry to admit them.

"What-? How did-? Um...Am I that obvious?" Harry muttered. Hermione and Ron both nodded and Harry covered his face with his hands. "I don't know when I started liking him like that. It just happened."

"So maybe you should do something about it, mate." Ron suggested. Harry goggled at him again.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Ron Weasley, hater of all things Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, I suppose it's all right to tell you." Ron shrugged. "Over Easter break, mum and Malfoy's mum locked us in a room for a week and told us we had to patch up our differences before coming back to school or we would never leave again. We beat the crap out of each other the first two days, hexed each other silly a day after that, had a war of words on the fourth day, stopped talking to each other on the fifth day and spent the weekend just talking. We've come to an understanding, of sorts."

"Hermione, pinch me because I think I'm dreaming." Harry stated.

"Pinch me first, please." she answered. Ron just laughed.

"You should go talk to him Harry. You might be surprised by what you find out."

"I think I will." Harry nodded, getting to his feet. "Be back later."

- - -

He found Malfoy in the library and asked him if they could go talk somewhere private. Draco lead him back to the Head Boy room and they sat in nervous silence for about twenty minutes.

Finally, Harry sucked up his Gryffindor courage and turned to look at Draco.

"Oh sodding hell!" he muttered, launching himself at Draco, lips sealing over his in a kiss. Draco was shocked for only a moment before wrapping his hands around Harry's waist and hauling him closer.

Harry never returned to Gryffindor that night, a fact that pleased Ron to no end.

- - -

Which is where Harry found himself, almost two years later. On his hands and knees, being pounded into the mattress by his lover, Draco Malfoy.

It made him glad he was allergic to girls. Being with Draco was so much more better. He was funny as hell and smart. Plus he was inventive in bed, which was an added bonus.

At a particular hard thrust, Harry saw stars and came, his seed spilling all over the sheets beneath him.

Draco eased out of him slowly and they both collapsed onto their sides, breathing heavily. Draco brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes and gently kissed his forehead.

"Okay there, Harry?"

"Never better." he smiled, snuggling closer.

"Good." Draco smiled, wrapping an arm around him. They both dropped off to sleep, content.


End file.
